mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Dragons (scenario)
Clash of the Dragons is the eighth and last scenario in Clash of the Dragons, the fourth part of Heroes Chronicles. With the aid of the faerie dragons, Tarnum pushed Mutare out of AvLee and Erathia. But Mutare gathered her remaining forces and prepared to make a stand near the sea. Valita and her elves are raiding Mutare's forces, but they are eventually ambushed, and Kurbon takes Valita prisoner. He sets an ambush for Tarnum, but it fails, and Kurbon barely escapes with his life. Before he escapes, he tells Tarnum why he betrayed AvLee - he was taken prisoner, and tortured until he obeyed Nighon. Kurbon eventually decides to rebel against Mutare, and takes Valita and flees. When Tarnum one day comes across Kurbon's group, they're battling Mutare's dragons, and Kurbon is dying. Valita jumps into Tarnum's arms, weeping. Kurbon had told her that he didn't want to live inside his fear anymore, that it was no way to live, and Tarnum agrees with the sentiment. He doesn't want to live in fear of being called away by the Ancestors, so he decides to live happily with Valita while he can. She asks him to marry her. Eventually, Mutare's armies are beaten, and the Dragon Queen herself flies back to Nighon to lick her wounds. Walkthrough Tarnum, his two strongest heroes from the previous scenario, and Loynis has three Castles and two Ramparts. Mutare has seven Infernos and five heroes: Nymus, Octavia, Zydar, Xyron, and Fiona. Mutare also has two Sulfurous Lairs and two Crystal Caverns, and can capture two Frozen Cliffs, allowing her to train rust, crystal, and azure dragons. The two-way monolith located between Tarnum's two northern towns will take him to his Rampart on the sandbar in the center of the map, but one end is blocked by black dragons. From the Rampart, he can reach the two Infernos to the northeast and southwest. To reach the southeastern part of the map, Tarnum can go to the shipyard near the Rampart and sail into the whirlpool. Alternatively, he can wait for the opponents to sail and attack him, and then take their boat. There are four Infernos on the island. By going through the subterranean gate in the southwestern part of the map and heading west, Tarnum can reach the last Inferno and end the campaign. Towns * Two Ramparts * Three Castles * Seven Infernos Strategy There are several seer's huts on the map, all giving the player a piece of the Power of the Dragon Father. The seer's huts have quest guards in front of them that only Tarnum or his heroes can open. The seer's hut near the central Rampart will give the Crown of Dragontooth for two faerie dragons. The seer's hut near the Inferno on the western part of the sandbar will give the Dragon Wing Tabard for 10 000 gold. On the southeastern landmass, there are four seer's huts: Near the northeastern Inferno, the seer will give the Dragon Scale Shield for seven gold dragons. In the southeastern corner of the map, a hero with at least 25 attack can pick up the Quiet Eye of the Dragon. Near the southwestern Inferno, the seer will give the Dragonbone Greaves for six archangels, four gold dragons, and two faerie dragons. And the seer's hut near the northwestern Inferno will give the Still Eye of the Dragon for 11 archangels. In addition, the Red Dragon Flame Tongue is located near the northwestern Rampart, and the Necklace of Dragonteeth can be found on the shore south of the western Castle. Both are protected by archangels. The seer's hut on the northeastern part of the northwestern landmass will give the hero the last part of the Power of the Dragon Father, the Dragon Scale Armor, once they've gathered the other eight. This is the only seer's hut not blocked by a quest guard. Category:Clash of the Dragons scenarios